


Graye

by Zir Ghostly (Andie_ZIR)



Series: Timelie Waye [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, tie-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Zir%20Ghostly
Summary: Healing was hard.





	Graye

A few weeks after waking up, Rylie had gotten a lot better. She still wasn't fully healed, but she looked a lot better than when she came in. Some of the scars had faded. The one on her chest still needed to be monitored carefully, and she would fall asleep at random times.

Danny came by every day, not knowing that Timelie was his own daughter. She still needed constant treatment via the ecto-dejecto, which he always came with.

She still couldn't really use her powers, for risk of melting, but she was getting stronger with every spray of that miracle liquid.

Today was just like any other day. Rylie was laying in bed, resting, when Danny showed up. Today, she felt, was the day that he should learn the truth.

"Heya kiddo," he said with a smile and a wave.

He had no clue, and it hurt. It hurt her so much.

She had practiced telling him before- with a mirror. But nothing could prepare her for this moment of telling him the truth.

"I- I need to tell you something," she said softly, looking at him with one red eye. "My name isn't Timelie, it's _Rylie_."

"Rylie?" Danny asked with a frown. "That's my… That _was_ one of my daughter's names," he said, shaking his head. "She's _dead_. I looked all around the ghost zone for her and I couldn't find her. And you're telling me, you're her."

"... Yes?" She squeaked, flinching back. She screwed her eye shut, she thought he would hurt her.

"She's telling the truth, Daniel," she heard Clockwork's voice say.

"And you- you _kept_ this from me?" Her father asked incredulously. "All the times I was here and she needed her _dad_ and not a _stranger_ -"

"Dad-" Rylie said softly, shrinking back.

"The time wasn't right, Daniel," Clockwork said simply.

"Fuck that, Clockwork! Sam and I _deserved_ to know that our own _daughter_ was _right here_!"

"Last time I allowed her to tell you when the time wasn't right, she was put in this state!" Clockwork snapped, gesturing to Rylie's condition.

The room was frozen, as if time had stopped. Then, her father's eyes lined with fury as he picked Rylie up from the bed. "This is all _your_ fault!"

Clockwork sighed, looking at the father and daughter duo. "I know, Daniel. And I am so sorry-"

"No! You don't _get_ to be sorry! You saw what was going to happen, and you did _nothing_!" Danny exclaimed. "Now she can't even use her powers without risk of _melting_!"

Clockwork bristled at that. Did Daniel really think he wouldn't have tried to prevent this if he could have? "If I had seen what those monsters would do to her, I wouldn't have let her go in the first place! The Observants-"

"Don't mean _shit_!" Danny snapped, floating towards the door with Rylie. "They can only do so much, you've said so yourself!"

"Dad-" Rylie tried to interrupt again with a frown. They didn't need to be fighting. _She_ had been the one to pressure Clockwork into doing it in the first place.

"They obscured my view of her, Daniel! They wouldn't let me see her, only ever said that everything was as it should be, and what a fool I was to believe them!" Clockwork shot back. Neither were paying attention to the girl.

"Clockwork-" Rylie tried again.

"You _were_ a fool, and I _refuse_ to entrust my daughter's afterlife with you, if you can't keep her safe from monsters like-"

"STOP!" Rylie shouted, and suddenly, the clocks stilled and everything went silent. Her father's mouth was left open mid-rant and her mentor looked ready to retort, but neither were moving.

Suddenly, she felt herself melting, her skin flaking. She didn't know how to make time start again and her mentor and father were frozen.

She got out of her father's arms, making her way to where she kept some of Clockwork's medallions. Her ectoplasm dripped from her tail as she put one around her father's neck then Clockwork's.

"St- Stop," she said weakly, leaning against the wall.

"Rylie- What-"

"F- Froze time… A- Accident," she mumbled, watching more of her skin flake off. "H- Help."

"Y- You're melting again," Danny replied, rushing to get the ecto-dejecto as Clockwork managed to restart time.

"Yeah," she said, eye fluttering as she slumped down.

The halfa rushed over, spraying her with it as fast as he could.

Her glow picked up slightly and she became more alert instantly.

She looked between Clockwork and Danny, frowning. "Stop fighting," she said softly. "Fighting solves nothing. I _need_ to be here, Dad, so I can learn how to control my powers."

"But he-"

"It was my fault too," she admitted. "I kept asking."

Danny shook his head. "It's not your fault, Ry."

"If you blame Clockwork then you have to blame me, too!" She shouted, before going quiet.

"Rylie?" Both ghosts asked.

No answer. She had fallen asleep.

* * *

When she woke up next, her dad was next to her. "Don't move, sweetie. It's a transfusion," he explained. "You lost a lot of ectoplasm, so I'm giving you some of mine to help you heal."

"A- Are you sure that's safe?" She croaked.

"Of course. I've done this with you a bunch of times while you were asleep," he said, waving a gloved hand.

Rylie gave a small nod, frowning. She went quiet, looking at the wall opposite to her.

Danny frowned, noticing her silence. "What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked, his tone laced with worry.

"I- I just… Will I ever be the same?" She asked, looking at him with a confused gaze.

Danny frowned more, not looking at his ghostly daughter. "I… I don't know, Ry. You lost _a lot_ of ectoplasm and those… Those monsters did a lot to you."

Rylie curled into herself slightly, whimpering. She screwed up, big time! This was all her fault- not Clockwork's. She should've been watching what she was doing. She shouldn't have teleported like that, or fallen prey to the Guys in White as easily as she did.

She was just so _stupid_!

"... Where's mom?" She asked softly.

"With your siblings. She… She doesn't know yet. I've been here since you passed out yesterday," her father explained.

"... I'm tired," she said as the transfusion finally ended. "I'm going back to sleep."

She turned to face away from her father and tried not to cry as she heard him leave.

* * *

"So she was- whole time?" A female asked.

"Yeah. She's- worse."

Why was everything so clipped in her head?

She heard a sob, felt someone grab her hand. "Please, Ry, open your eyes for mommy," she said softly.

The ghost girl groaned, blinking slowly. "M- Mom?" She asked, her vision blurred.

"Yeah, sweetie, it's me, I'm right here. So's your dad," she replied, gently pulling Rylie close. "Everything's gonna be okay now."

"... H- Hi," she mumbled, tiredly hugging her mother back.

Sam pushed a strand of black hair out of her face, smiling slightly. She had been crying, Rylie could tell. "Hey yourself," she replied.

"Missed you," the ghost girl said softly, laying back down. She was tired but she had been sleeping for so long, she didn't want to _keep_ sleeping.

"I missed you too, sweetie," her mother said, smoothing the girl's hair.

"We all missed you, Ryles," Danny added with a small smile, coming to sit next to her. He was still in his ghost form. Had he ever left it? Probably not.

* * *

Two months later, after finally being able to sit up on her own, Rylie decided it was time to try making her legs and standing again.

"Are you sure about this sweetie?" Danny asked with a worried frown on his face.

Rylie nodded, holding onto him for balance. Concentrating, she tried to split her tail.

Nothing happened.

Trying again yielded the same results.

The third time she tried, the felt a deep pain in her tail, making her groan and clutch her father tighter. The world spun around her as she closed her eye.

"Ry?" He asked with a frown. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "C- Can't… Make legs…" She mumbled.

"You… You can't?" Danny breathed.

Clockwork frowned. "Her legs simply may be too damaged," he said. "They did-"

"I _know_ what they did," Danny snapped, still not really forgiving the elder time master. "It's okay, Ryles, you don't need legs…" He whispered, rubbing the girl's back. "There are other things you can do."

"Yeah, like _melt_!" Rylie snapped back. "I can't even be an _apprentice_ now…" She mumbled.

"You can, sweetie. You still have the powers, you didn't lose them-"

"But I can't _use_ them!"

"With training, you will be able to," Clockwork interjected. "Don't worry."

She did worry, though.


End file.
